Can't help who you love
by sherry97
Summary: Harry in his fifth year starts to get feeling for Snape. Since the beganning on the year he been getting detentions with him. They find out the prophecy is a fake.Voldemort is Harry father.


**I hope you guys like this I just got the idea and if you can review to see if I should go on or not. That would help. Thanks.**

Chapter:1

I never thought this would happen. Out of all the people in the world I could fall for,it had to be him. I was sitting in the middle of potions and he was the only thing that was on my mind. Why him? What was it about him that I liked so much? I was half way done with my potion when Snape called out that it was time to stop. The only thought that was in my head this time, was I was in a lot of trouble because I did not finish. Snape was on his way to my potion. He stopped at my potion and he had a big smile on his face, that said that I was in big trouble.

"Potter you still seem to be lacking the ability to do potions," he said," It looks like another detention Mr. potter."

"Yes, sir."

"My office 8:00P.M."

"Yes, sir." I said as the bell rang. Now I had to go to Umbridge class. Man I hate that lady. With her frog face and all. So today I decited to keep my mouth shut so I would not get in more trouble with her as well. After that class was the last class of the day transfiguration. That was one of my best classes.

We were learning how to turn our self's invisible. That was something I was looking forward to. It seemed fun, if I learned that I would not need my invisible clock.

Now it was time for dinner and I was rushing through it so I could get to my detention.

I ran down the hallway to Snape's office.

I could not wait to get there. Every time I saw him I had butterflys in my stomach. I had no idea why I had this feeling. I had it since I walk in the building on the first day of school. Every since then I been trying to get detention, so I would have go to his office. So far I have been there five times this month. This will be my sixth time. I do not think he knows why I am doing it, but I hope he does not find out. That would be very embarrassing.

Now I am at his office just standing there. After all those detections I still could not figure out away to tell him. I am in love with him. He just doesn't know it yet. How was I going to tell him? He would never love me. There was no way of that. I am still in love with him. There no way of changing that. Even if it would embarrasses me I could live with it, as long as I had him. I find away to get in his heart if it is the last thing that I do.

I knock waiting for his sweet voice to say "Enter", but it never did. I knocked again and there still was no answer. I opened the door to look inside to find Severus on the floor, and yes I called him by his first name.

"Severus!" I called could not stop it from coming out as I ran over and dropped to my knees. I started to shake him. "Severus. Wake up." I got up and ran to his cabnet and got out a bezoar, and then came back to put it down his throat. Then I saw that he was not breathing. So I started CPR on him. I put my mouth to his blowing air to his lungs tears running down my face. Then I pushed down on his chest to get his heart working again.

"Come on Sev," I cried.

Just as I thought that the bezoar did not work, and he was gone he took a big gulp of air. "Severus." Was all that I could say.

**(Snape)**

I was walking back to my office when I felt this burning feeling in my stomach. Then the room was spinning around. I grabbed at the wall to hold me up. I closed my eyes took deep breaths and then opened them again to see the room was back to normal.

I walked in my office and felt that burning again this time the room did not stop spinning till I fell to the floor. Then it felt like I was being lifted in to the air. Then everything was white and bright.

"SEV!"I heard before something jumped on me, and pushed me to the ground. I did not know when I had closed my eyes, but when I opened them there was my best friend that I had not seen since the day she had gave her life for her only son.

"Lily, how is this? How are you here? I'm I dead?"

"No, Sev you are not going to die. You are going back there to protect my son like you said. He calling for you if you lesson."

"But I want to stay here with you."

"I know you do Severus. But harry does need you. Tell Harry James and I love him, and remember I love you." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and pushed me back down to earth.

The first thing I heard was a voice calling my name crying for me to come back. There was a mouth on mine blowing air in to me.

"Come on Sev."

Then I gulped some air. I heard someone say my name again "Severus."

That was when I opened my eyes. There was Potter I almost for got he had detention with me. He saved my life I was just ask why. When there was a pair of lips on mine.

He was kissing me. Harry Potter was kissing me. He was a good kisser to might I add. I did not know when, but I was kissing back and I was sitting up with him in my lap. His legs were wrapped around my waist and hands in my hair. My hands were under his legs getting ready to lift him up. When I had lifted him the first thing I did was put him on my desk. I do not know what was happening, but the next thing I knew was that I was on top of him. We were still kissing. Then that was when I started to kiss down to his throat. Kissing biting and sucking. I could hear Potter moan like crazy. Hearing him make all of those those sounds were making me hard. I could hear his heavy breathing as I started to remove his robes.

Once I was done getting him out of his robes he was getting me out of mine. After that I through our robes somewhere and got back on top of him.

**(Harry)**

I could not believe what we were doing. I have been waiting for this for so long. The way he was kissing, biting, and sucking on my neck was driving me over the edge. Before I knew it he was taking off my robes and I took hid off. Once that was done he was on top of me on the desk again. His hands were rubing my chest. Every touch was so good. The next thing I knew he was kissing his way down my chest to my entrance. His tongue cycled it before I felt it inter. I gaped he was stretching me with his tongue and it feel good. He was eatting me out and I liked it. I did not know what to think about this, but did not he pulled away and crowled his way back up and was kissing me. Then that was when his tongue was replayed with something hotter and bigger. He was slowly pushing his self in me trying not to hurt me. When all twelve inchs were in me he stopped so I could get use to his big size. Once I was I said "Move."

He pulled out then back in slowly. "Faster please ." He was going harder and faster after that. I was seeing stars. So fast that you could hear that spack of skin against skin. No one has ever made me feel this way. "Severus!" I was screaming over and over there was this tightness in my stomach after a while I knew I was close.

**(Snape)**

I could feel him how close he was and the way he screamed my name. Every time he said my name I could feel how close I was the tightness feeling in my stomach, but I was not going to come an till he did. That was when I heard him scream my name the louder then he ever has before and he came spraying his seed all over us both. I pounded in him deeper this time and came calling his name. I collapsed on top of him trying to catch my breath. I looked down to see he had fallen asleep. So I pulled out and picked him up to bring him to my private quarters. Took him to my room and and lied him down and got in with him. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep. My last thought was thank Marlin it was Friday.

**Please if you read review to tell me what I need work on it help a lot. I been trying to improve my writing it will help a lot thinks.**


End file.
